Your Walls Will Fall
by DoctorTARDIS12
Summary: The angels are falling, so they run to their friends side A SuperWhoLock one-shot


Your Walls Will Fall

Amy and Rory sat outside their house, drinking a cup of wine, waiting for their daughter to show up any minute. Amy dressed in black leggings, a dark blue sweater that went to her thighs and black boots. Rory in his usual jeans, plaid shirt and brown shoes.

"How do you think the Winchesters are?" Amy asked, taking a sip of wine.

They had slowly stopped traveling with the Doctor but on their adventures they had many people, a group of people they personally knew and loved and kept in touch with. They would meet up with John and Sherlock at least 3 times a week in London. They liked helping Sherlock with his cases, they were use to a super smart guys explaining what was going on, and all that running.

They kept in touch with the Winchesters with email and letters whenever they could, with them always being on the road it was hard for Sam and Dean to keep up with their letters but they made their best efforts. Even stopped in when they went to Scotland. They were glade that they meet these people.

Bobby, Sherlock, John, Sam, Dean, Castiel, and so many more. Even though the majority of people they had first met were dead. They didn't regret it.

"Fine, they're like me, they die and come back. Must be a guy thing." Rory said, Amy through back her head and laughed. She noticed something in the sky. She has seen so many skies and stars to know when something was wrong. Rory noticed too. It was like holes of fire were opening it up. Like metros were inviting the earth.

Hundreds. Thousands.

They knew space rocks when they see them. They weren't space rocks. They stood from their seats and squinted their eyes. They knew what they were. Amy grabbed for Rory's hand.

"No." She whispered, she could feel her eyes swell with tears and Rory's hand tightened around hers. "How-"

"Mother! Father!" They turned to see River. "We have to hurry!" She said, grabbing her mothers hand.

"River, they're-the-" Amy couldn't even speak.

"I know, we have to get to the Winchesters." River said, pressing the buttons on her Vortex Manipulator. "The Doctor will meat us there.

Clara and the Doctor walked beside each other, with their two friends next to them. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. They had just finished sending back aliens where they were from. Clara had been traveling with the Doctor for a while now, after the Ponds had stopped. The Doctor loved Clara by his side. She was brilliant, funny, everything she need.

She had gotten along with everybody so wonderfully. Amy, Rory and Clara were the best of friends. Sherlock had a soft spot for her and smiled around her, John adored Clara, because she knew some of the frustrations with deals with a mad man that runs around and expects you to follow their logic.

The Winchesters were skeptical about her at first. Her dying twice before she started traveling with the Doctor. They poured Holy waters on her, salt, cut her with silver when they first met her. At first she was a ball of fury, then she was scared. The Doctor explained about all the monsters and demons. How they real.

They even had Castiel check her over. He said she was perfectly normal. Clara and Castiel became inseparable. The Doctor had became jealous but Clara assured him their was nothing to be jealous about. Clara always made pop-culture references and Castiel would always ask what she meant. She was one of the few people who took the time to explain everything.

She was devastated when Castiel popped in her house. At first she was happy and offered him tea, but Castiel had told her he was the new God and she shouldn't try to stop him. When he left Sam had called and explained everything.

"Good case, gang!" The Doctor said.

"It was tedious, Doctor, as most of your cases are." Sherlock said.

"My cases are never _tedious_, Sherlock, I've taken you to the end of the universe and back." The Doctor said with a pout. Clara and John laughed at the two butting heads. John looked at the sky.

He noticed red in it, the red sports multiplying. "Doctor, is that normal?" John asked, they all looked at the sky. The Doctor took out his sonic screw driver and scanned the sky.

"Its not just here, its everywhere." He whispered. Clara's eyes filled with sorrow and fear.

"They're angels." Clara whispered.

"And they're all…falling." Sherlock said.

"Get back to the TARDIS, now." He said. "Run!" He yelled, and they did run.

They ran to the blue box. They weren't running from the danger, no, they were running to their friends. To the people they love, to the people they care about.

Because the angels were falling.

Dean, Sam and Castiel looked at the sky. The angels were falling. They were _all_ falling. Castiel felt so broken, so beaten up. He felt every negative emotion possible. His eyes filled with tears, these were his brothers and sisters. The very angels he grew up with, he played with, who he learned how to fly with.

"Castiel!" Dean yelled to knock him out of the trance. Castiel let the tears roll down his cheeks.

He had failed in every possible way and this, _this_, could never be forgiven.

He felt a smaller fingers wrap around his. He looked beside him to see Clara. She looked up at him, feeling his sorrow and let some tears fall down too. Castiel tightened his grip on her hand and looked back up.

"Sam!" Amy yelled and ran to her friend that was on the ground. "Are you alright? You look-" Amy didn't finish. Sam pulled her into a hug, and hug her tightly.

Amy and Sam had been through so much together. From Rory dying, to the Doctor 'dying'. She had always come to Bobby's place and the boys had always come to her side. Amy hugged him back, as hard as she could. "We've been through worse." Amy said.

Sam looked her in the eye. "No, we haven't." Sam said.

Sherlock stood next to Dean. Sherlock and Dean _had always_ butted heads, always argues, always fought, always agreed to disagree. Dean looked at Sherlock.

"Can you figure this one out, Sherlock? See a way out of this one?" Dean asked. Sherlock looked up and back at his friend.

"I don't even know if the Doctor can figure this one out." Sherlock said. "This one is out of my reach. I am sorry, Dean." Sherlock whispered.

"Sorry for what? This, this whole thing-" Dean couldn't even finish.

"It just helps." John said, on the other side of Dean. Dean looked at him. "It helps knowing that you have friends that will drop everything for you, defy the laws of physics to be by your side."

"Because that matters now, especially now." Sherlock stated and watched the angels fall.

"2,000 years, how many plants and aliens have I seen? But this-" Rory didn't even finish his sentence.

"Everything I've seen, from the Time War to my seeing my own grave. I never thought I would see the angels fall." The Doctor said.

"Well, sweetie, what do we do now?" River asked.

"There is nothing we can do." The Doctor said.

He walked beside Clara and took her hand, and River took his hand and she took Rory's. Dean took Castiel's hand, then Sam's hand. Sam didn't let go of Amy's, she grasped John's hand who looked at Sherlock. Sherlock didn't grab John hand. He looked at John, who nodded.

Castiel looked at around at who was all at his side. His family. He watched his family fall and watched his family gather.

"It'll be alright." Clara spoke up, they all looked at her. "We have a Roman worrier, we had the girl who waited. River Song is here and so is the mad man with the blue box." Clara said with a bit of smile.

"The impossible girl." The Doctor said with a smile. "The Winchesters, even the devil can't beat you." He said with a wider smile.

"The army doctor and consulting detective." Clara added.

"And an angel of the Lord." The Doctor finished.


End file.
